Out of Sight, Out of Mind
Out of Sight, Out of Mind is the twenty-first episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It originally aired on February 26, 2013. Synopsis The episode opens with Spencer telling Emily and Aria she believes that Toby is "A". Hanna and her mother return home talking about where Wilden might be. Ashley wants to call the police but Hanna talks her out of it. She makes Hanna promise not to tell her friends until they figure out their next step. They hear the siren and see the flashing lights of a police car as it drives past. The other three girls continue to talk about Toby. Emily doesn't believe Toby would ever do anything like this. She thinks there must be something happening and thinks Mona must have something over him. Spencer points out that Mona is out of town with the Decathlon team, meaning she couldn't have locked her in the steam room. Emily calls Toby and leaves a message saying she wants to talk. She takes a key out of a drawer. Aria arrives at Ezra's apartment and finds his son Malcolm is visiting. He and Maggie are in town for "a few days" and tells Aria that Maggie is looking for work in Rosewood. Ezra invites her to stay and spend some time with him. Aria says she doesn't think Maggie would be to happy with that, but Ezra assures her that Maggie knows exactly what Aria means to him. Emily finds Hanna intently watching the news instead of helping her search for info on Toby. Emily isn't convinced Toby could be dangerous. They find a parking pass for Radley Sanitarium with "E. Lamb" on it in one of Toby's books. Hanna thinks Emily should talk to Toby's parents. Aria seems to be getting along well with Malcolm. Maggie comes home and is left alone with Aria. She tells Maggie she wasn't the person who told Ezra he had a child. Maggie says that she she was really happy he knew. She has a lead on a job the same time Ezra will be busy, so Aria suggests that she watch Malcolm. Flowers with a banner reading "With Deepest Sympathy" are delivered to Spencer. Attached is a note from "A": "Someone close to you will pay for your loose lips." The girls talk in the coffee shop and Emily tells Spencer she's looking for Toby. Mona shows up to get coffee and Spencer brings up the flower arrangement and warns her to leave her friends alone. Mona leaves after telling Spencer not to leave the orchids (the flowers in the arrangement) in direct sunlight. She did once; they didn't make it through the night. She then looks pointedly at Emily. Ella tells Aria that Ezra was asking about a job for his 'friend' Maggie, and asks if Aria knows her. Aria says she's never met her. Emily goes to Toby's house but it seems no one is home. She meets and talks to a co-worker of Toby's. He said Toby told him he had an emergency and asked him to finish the job he was working on. Spencer takes a close look at her flowers and finds that the letters "E" and "M" in "DEEPEST SYMPATHIES" have been highlighted. Ashley thinks she sees Wilden on the other side of the road. While looking at him, she is almost hit by a car. When she looks back Wilden is gone. Spencer goes to see Emily and tells her that the letters being highlighted on the arrangement means "A" is coming after her next (EMily). Spencer doesn't want her to go out. Emily won't do that but she does promise to stop looking for Toby. Aria and Hanna wonder if there were signs they missed with Toby. Hanna looks out the window and hears sirens. Aria asks if she's ok, but Hanna brushes it off and says she has to go and meet her mom. Emily asks Pam about looking into Toby's disappearance. Pam admits she doesn't trust Toby. When Pam steps away from her desk, Emily uses her computer. While Aria has her back turned leaving a voicemail and going to the fridge, Malcolm falls while jumping on the bed. He has a fairly significant cut on his chin. Emily searches the police database for "E. Lamb." One result is found, but before the picture can finish loading Pam returns briefly. Emily resumes her search just as she gets a text from Toby: "Stop looking. I'll meet you." Mona gets a call from someone at the coffee shop, telling them "I'm on my way." She has a large amount of cash in a clutch bag. Spencer is listening from behind and follows her out the door. Aria brings Malcolm to the hospital. Aria apologizes, but Ezra says it's fine. However, he keeps asking what happened and why she wasn't watching him the whole time so he can tell Maggie. Spencer follows Mona to a wooded location. She gets out of the car and follows her on foot. Hanna gets home and calls Ashley, wondering where she is. She finds Wilden's car in their garage. She watches the video of the incident from the dashboard camera. Emily arrives at the place Toby told her to meet him but he is not there. Maggie arrives at the hospital, Aria is asked to leave by the nurse as she is not family. Spencer finds a body on the ground. It has a familiar tattoo on the stomach and she begins to cry, believing it to be Toby. She starts to pull off the helmet but Mona says, "He's dead." Spencer gets up and begins to chase her but she doesn't catch up, eventually falling to her knees and crying. Aria finally comes clean to Ella about Malcolm and Maggie. Aria wonders how much things will change between her and Ezra. Ella tells her it's okay if Aria doesn't want to take this dramatic step, and that not all relationships are meant to last forever. It's two hours past Emily's meet time with Toby and nobody is there. She sees a blonde in a red coat duck into a door. Emily walks in and it turns out to be Toby's co-worker's workshop. He tries to tell her he didn't see the blonde and still hasn't seen Toby, then calls her "Emily" even though she never told him her name. Hanna tells Aria about the car being in her garage. They wonder if perhaps Wilden is dead and if "A" has his body. Aria thinks Hanna should tell Ashley, but she doesn't think her mother can handle it. Emily returns to her car to find the window has been smashed. There is an envelope with her name on it on her seat. There is a note inside that reads "Toby is no more," along with a funeral program for Toby. Hanna and Aria push Wilden's car into a lake. The car eventually sinks to the bottom. Hanna returns home and Ashley tells her about thinking that she saw Wilden. She drove by the accident and found the car gone. Ashley assumes that since they haven't heard from Wilden she didn't actually hit him as hard as she thought. Aria calls Ezra to check on Malcolm. He's doing fine, but Ezra wants her to come over. Aria makes up an excuse as to why she can't come. The police are bringing in Spencer who was found by a hiker, who can't tell them her name and appears to be completely catatonic. The other three girls wonder what the message from "A" about Toby could mean. We see Spencer in a bed at Radley. Through a pair of binoculars, "A" watches a fisherman fishing at a lake. The fisherman reels in a cap that says "Rosewood Police". Notes * Wilden is still missing, even though Ashley briefly saw him (it is unclear whether it was a hallucination or not) * Spencer is admitted to Radley after being found in a state. She is identified as a "Jane Doe," since she didn't have her ID, by the park ranger. * Toby is assumed to be dead based on the following: just as Spencer is about to take off his helmet, Mona appeared and states "He is dead" drawing attention away from the body. It is speculated by fans that "He is dead" stands for 'hid' in Mona code. * Emily meets somebody new, a "co-worker" of Toby, however he seems to know her name without her even mentioning it. * Maggie and Malcolm live in Rosewood, after Dianne took their home away. * The arrangement of flowers given to Spencer is exactly the same one "A" was preparing at the end of the previous episode. * It's revealed in the next episode that Spencer's room in Radley is the same Mona used to have when she was there. Featured Music * Gone Away by Madi Diaz * Sail Into The Sun by Gentlemen Hall * All Of Your Heart by FM Radio * And Run ''by '''He Is We' Title *The title foreshadow's seems to tell us that, when you can't see something/someone, you won't think about it either. (Example of this is when Spencer found out about Toby being on the A-Team, she doesn't want to see Toby so she won't think about him). It could also refer to the dramas regarding officer Wilden, particularly when Hanna and Aria pushed his car into the lake. *The title of this episode (though the words "Mind" and "Sight" changed places) is also the title of an episode of'' Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ''a show which featured Bianca Lawson. And also Ashley Benson (Hanna) said this in one episode but she said "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" instead, as did Ian Harding (Ezra) in one episode. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Riccardo LeBron as Chris Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:3B